


True Colors

by banafofool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Crack, Derek has a tail, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Stiles does not help, Top!Stiles, Witches, and sex, bottom!Derek, but crack, but he tries?, but not with wiches, eh, ish, its better than I'm making it sound, maybe? - Freeform, needy!Derek, not crack crack like ruin your life crack, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banafofool/pseuds/banafofool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches are completely cruel and Derek Hale does not appreciate.</p><p>In other words, Derek gets a tail and needs an alpha for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek really hated witches. And not just normal like, oh you killed my family hatred, no he _hated_ them. See, the whole thing started when Scott bailed on Stiles while they were supposed to be following a witch. True Alpha. Derek wasn't even actually one of Scott's betas- an omega. 

The point is, Stiles naturally decided that he was going to drag Derek along. Not like Derek was trying to be a normal werewolf, buying groceries, growling at the youths and whatnot. But to be completely honest, it wasn't that hard a decision, due to one thing; Derek was gone on Stiles. It was as easy as that, honestly. Yes, he was still messed up from, ya know, his life, but he could admire from afar. You can't poison someone's life if you're not directly admiring them. (this was his reasoning). And he wanted to go help Stiles if it meant keeping him safe.

We fast forward to now, in Deaton's office, with Deatons judgmental look, when Derek has a tail. Yes, a fluffy, black, _voluminous_ tail. A tail that Stiles, yes, Stiles Stilinski, was _touching_ and laughing at. God, Derek hated witches. 

"Dude, I'm so sorry, but this is, this is kind of freaking hilarious. And your tail is like unstoppably soft." Stiles is saying this as he's rubbing Derek's tale. Derek buried his head in his hands and tried to ignore the possible stroking going on back there. Turns out his tail is a little sensitive. 

Deaton raises a brow while Derek shifts on the metal table. "I need you to tell be exactly what the witch said." 

Derek gives him a distressed look while Stiles remains stroking the tail. He's about to open his mouth to respond, but Stiles beats him to it. "She said that Derek was hiding something when he accused her of being a liar when she said that she was just passing through-" 

"Okay, you don't set up a spot for rituals in an _apartment_ when you're just passing though-"

"And so she said that he needs to show his true self." Stiles finishes off with a smile at Deaton, but he's almost absentmindedly shifting his fingers through Dereks tail. For a second Derek's lost in the feeling, before his last words register, "No, Stiles, she said _true colors_." 

Stiles finally looks down at him, and briefly roles his eyes. Thoughts of other ways Derek could make those eyes roll back run through Derek's mind for a minute, but he shakes it away remembering, from afar, from afar. 

"I'd say that it'll wear off in a few days, a week at most. But the wording is important. She made you in a more pure form, thus the tail. I suggest you admit to what you are hiding." Deaton says calmly, like this is an everyday occurrence. Well. "I also wouldn't go out in public, unless you want the people of Beacon Hills realizing that they've got something other than real wolves in the woods. Oh, and your most basic instincts may be acting up more- since you're an  omega some things may come up regarding your Alpha." He has no Alpha. So Deaton does what he does best.

He sends them home. 

And of course, Derek went to the apartment with Stiles, in coincidently, Stiles' car, so now he needs a ride home from the vet. From Stiles. Stiles just lets out a small laugh and pulls Derek over to the car before he can dart away and into the misty night like all werewolves.

Once they're in the car, Derek's tail begins to make itself know. All Derek can smell is _StilesStilesStiles._ It makes him want to whine and bare his throat for the teen. His tail begins to twitch slightly, swaying back and forth in excitement. That instinct part of the deal is slowly making itself known- he wants to rub Stiles all over until he's drenched in his scent. Derek can feel his cheeks turn red as heat floods in his face. Stiles quirks an eyebrow and gives him a little smirk as he starts up the car. 

"To your loft? Or do you need to go to the park to run off some of that puppy energy?" Stiles is still smirking, even when Derek raises his hand to give him the finger. He feels his cheeks get even hotter, but he responds gruffly, telling him to go to the loft unless he wants his throat ripped out. By his _teeth_. 

The drive is short and filled with Derek grumpily swishing his tail back and forth in muted excitement, and Stiles smirking and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to a beat only he actually knows.

When they finally, finally make it to the loft, Derek's tail is slowing down as he realizes he'll have to say goodbye to Stiles now. He's about to open his mouth to offer up some bullshit excuse for Stiles to come up when Stiles turns off the car and gets out. He walks straight into the building, not looking back, so Derek follows quickly and confused. They reach the elevator and Stiles looks at him for a minute before saying, "I think I should stay over and make sure you're okay and everything. I mean, what if your tail knocks something over?" 

They leave the elevator, Derek slightly more confused every second before he reaches his new door. He easily opens it, and is about to ask Stiles if he was really staying when he's shoved inside and against the door. Derek lets out a grunt as Stiles shoves him into the closing door. He can't catch the gasp as it leaves him when Stiles cups the front of his jeans. 

"I know you've been thinking about this," Stiles whispers in his ear. "I saw how you were when we were at Deaton's.." He begins to trail soft, feather light kisses down Derek's neck, making him whimper. "How you are all the time around me. Kinda surprised that you haven't made a move. Haven't you been able how much I reciprocate the feelings?" He sounds genuinely curious, but Derek can't find it in him to respond with anything other than more soft sounds as Stiles slips his thigh between both of Dereks. 

The tail twitches against the door, and Derek's hit with the thought like he's been shot, "Why now?"

"What?" Stiles mumbles into Derek's neck, even as he begins to roll his hips up and up and against Derek's hardening arousal. It almost kills him, but Derek pushes him away gently. 

"Why now? I mean, Stiles I like you, a lot. But why are you making a move now? Do tails turn you on?" He tries to make the last bit sounds less like a whiney kid and more like a tease. He doesn't succeed. 

Stiles blushes and smiles, "uh yeah tails turn me on, but more like the front tail? You know, the one that's always there? Little Derek?" He reaches down to cup Derek again, forcing a small gasp from the werewolf. "Although, little Derek doesn't seem so little huh?"

When Derek doesn't look enthused (although slightly debauched already), Stiles breathes out slightly and reaches for Derek's hand, twining their fingers. "I was just thinking that it could've been worse- like she could've killed you, or like fixed the bunny teeth, and I really like you too, like woah, you're actually great. And I- I'm not all muscled up or strong like you and when I saw that you were like responding? I just. I like you, and yes I really want to have sex with you obviously, but just you turn me on. Even without that tail, but I like you and want more."

He shoves this all out in one breath, and Derek tries to make his brain catch up through the mess of 'Little Dereks' and 'Bunny teeth'. Stiles looks at him, hope making his eyes gleam, and Derek breaks a little. 

He swoops in, catching Stiles' lips with his own, turning them around so Stiles is against the door. Stiles lets out a little moan, and responds with a biting kiss, just as violent as Derek's. He grabs Stiles' ass, kneading the flesh before picking him up easily. 

Stiles lets out a filthy moan, his head tilting backwards as he wraps his arms around Derek's neck, holding on. Derek moves them across the loft, collapsing down onto the bed with Stiles in his lap, never once breaking the connection of their lips. 

Clothes begin to come off in blurs of motion, Derek only becoming aware of the missing pieces when his bare chest touches Stiles'. Suddenly Derek feels the need to submit, to present himself to Stiles. To bare his neck to him and offer everything up. 

Oh no. Derek suddenly flashes back to Deaton talking about instincts. Stiles seems to understand though, giving him a small smile as he gently pushes Derek's head to the side, exposing his neck. Derek can't contain his helpless whine, can't restrain the desperate thrust of his hips against Stiles. Can't stop his tail and cock both twitching in response to all of it. 

Stiles shushes him, pressing his teeth into Dereks throat, and at that the whine turns into a Derek crying out the one word he needs, _Alpha_.

Stiles kisses his way down Dereks chest, swirling his tongue easily around Derek's nipple, before moving to the next one. Meanwhile Derek can't stop the noises- whines and pleas for more, all mixed with helpless cries for his Alpha. Stiles reaches the trail of hair leading to Derek's straining erection, trapped by his jeans. Stiles methodically pulls down the zipper and undoes the button, pulling down his jeans. He kisses his way back up Dereks legs, gently leading to the boxers obstructing his access to his prize. "You know that you're basically the most beautiful person I've ever seen, right?" Stiles asks as he stares up at Derek and then his cock.

Derek looks down at him as Stiles looks up again, "Stiles..." Derek breaks off his sentence with a wordless noise, high in the back of his throat as Stiles begins to trail his tongue along Derek's clothed cock.

Panting, Derek lets out what little noises he had managed to keep in. "Alpha, Alpha, please, fuck me, need you inside, please." He trails off as Stiles shushes him, pulling down his underwear. 

"Tun over for me, baby." Stiles commands softly. Derek complies, and as soon as he's on his stomach, his tail springs up into the air. Stiles leans forward and nips gently at the very base of it, where it meets Derek's body. "Beautiful," he coos, sounding almost reverent. 

" _Alpha_!" Derek sobs at the sensitivity of it, letting out keens and pleas. Stiles combs softly through the fur, climbing his way back up Derek's body. He trails the tattoo with his tongue, then sinks his teeth into the meat of Derek's shoulder and neck. Derek feels his cock twitch at the sensation of being claimed by his Alpha. 

There's suddenly a lubed up finger breaching his hole, and Derek opens up easily, begging for more. When he's stretched enough, Stiles lines up and sinks in. 

Stiles lets his head fall forward against Derek's back, moaning at the sensations. Simultaneously, Derek is rocking back, needing more from his Alpha. Stiles catches on and coos gently in Derek's ear as he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back inside, hard. 

From then on it's a static of thrusts and cries and whines. Stiles is stupidly good at aiming- he's hitting Derek's sweet spot with every thrust, and he's saying these _things,_ like how Derek is so good, so perfect, the perfect omega and Derek feels himself getting close. He cries out, "Alpha, please, I need more, give me more, please." There's just an unending sob and whine leaving his throat as Stiles pushes him higher and higher.

Stiles coos softly, and reaches down as he nips at Derek's ear. He reaches down and squeezes gently at the base of Derek's tail. Derek sobs, crying out as the pleasure becomes too much. "You gonna come, baby? You gonna come, empty yourself for me? For you Alpha?" Stiles shoves the words out as he shoves into Derek one last time. 

"Alpha!" Derek whines high as he comes, shouting into the air. Stiles lets out what can only be described as a howl as he comes, and more come dribbles weakly from Derek's cock at the sensation of his Alpha coming inside of him. 

They both collapse on the bed, Stiles rolling them both to their sides, spooning Derek. He begins to try and pull out, but Derek makes a distressed noise in his throat, and Stiles stops, soothing Derek immediately. 

"So. That just happened. Um, so yeah can you please say something? Cause, I'm kind of losing it and you're just perfect and beautiful and I just-" Derek cuts Stiles off with a soft kiss, easily letting himself go for a moment. 

"Stiles, I really like you, possibly even love you, so can we please just have a moment of blissful post coital loving or something?"

Looking at him for a moment Stiles closes his eyes and then opens them, a smirk on his face, "so were you hiding how much you loooooove me?" Stiles chuckles at Derek's huff, and easily wraps his hands back around Derek, before he reaches between them and strokes the top of Derek's tail, pulling them both into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we change point of view to Stiles, because well yeah. Ha. But yeah it's kind of changing view.  
> It's more fluff, like jesus I'm exploding fluff. also again, no beta and i have very much dyslexia, so it may or may not be awful. anyway if you got this far, thanks.

Stiles wakes up to blinding sunlight streaming in through the big loft windows, and Derek Hale sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce at the end of the bed, his tail wrapped around him like a safety blanket. Memories of the night before, the witch, Deaton's, Derek, the _tail,_ suddenly flood back to him. He sits up and he and Derek stare at each other for a solid minute, both at a loss for words (for once).

Stiles, naturally, breaks the silence, "so um... I mean. If you want we can pretend it never happened- I mean I understand if you- if this was just because of the witch or whatever-"

"I made breakfast" Derek interjects softly, before getting up off the bed and heading towards the (new?) table. It breaks Stiles a little when  he sees the slight drag of the tail, knowing that it means Derek is at least disappointed. Knowing that Derek probably hates the fact that all his emotions are being displayed by a tail make it that much worse.

"Wait, Derek," Derek turns back looking down to the side instead of directly at Stiles, and Stiles breaks a little more, "I mean, I meant what I said. I like you a lot... I kind of love you, and I just, I know that you said you loved me, but I'm... scared I guess?"

Derek finally looks at him, his head snapping up quick with anger in his eyes, "So what, everything got to be too much? You don't think you can handle us?" For a second Stiles is completely thrown, like thrown all the way out the window in his brain thrown, before he realizes what this must all sound like. He tries to fix it immediately.

"Derek, I just love you and I didn't know if this was all because of the witch, or because you actually liked me." Stiles' voice comes out small at the end, and it makes him look down, not wanting to know just yet if Derek meant it all. Almost as soon as he'd turned his head to the floor, there's a finger pulling it back up and Derek quietly looking at him and saying, "I meant it. I've kind of meant it since I met you and some idiot in the woods a long time ago." 

Stiles can feel himself blushing, the idea _DereklovesmeDereklovesmeDereklovesme_ flying around his brain at warp speed, allowing him to ignore Derek calling Scott an idiot. He reaches up and hugs Derek tightly, before placing a light kiss to the skin of his neck. Derek makes a happy purr (ha) noise, and Stiles can feel his tail wrap around where Stiles' hands connect behind Derek's back. He chuckles lightly, and Derek pulls back with a slight huff and a blush high on his cheeks. Stiles can feel his smile grow, and Derek rolls his eyes and pulls him over to the table and the awaiting food. 

They eat breakfast with silent smiles on their face, both of them still naked and Derek's tail wrapped securely around Stiles' leg under the table. 

. . .

It isn't until later, after breakfast and after more kissing and what Stiles will call manly cuddling on the bed that he begins to think about the witch and her spell. And it isn't until Derek starts talking about it that he really begins to worry slightly. 

"So I've been thinking about the whole spell thing and the tail... I kind of think it applies to more than just my basic instincts." Derek says, almost too softly for Stiles to hear. He continues just as softly, but his voice has an almost morose tone to it, "I think it's making me actually show my true colors, which alone yes sounds kind of ridiculous but.. I've kind of been acting like myself before the-" He stops himself, shaking himself from the memories of the fire that killed his family. 

For a second, Stiles actually has no idea what to say. He thinks about Derek being vulnerable, and then so happy. He thinks about Derek making breakfast and smiling at Stiles at the table like they shared a secret. He's suddenly hit with growing panic; what if nothing's the same in a week, when the spell fades? The panic recedes though, when he looks at Derek looking up at him from where they'd been aggressively cuddling each other on the bed. 

"Hey, it's okay," Stiles coos quietly, not wanting Derek to sink into memories, "I love you anyway that I can get you Derek."

Derek's looks suddenly crumbles into one of relief, and he's smiling brighter than Stiles has ever seen. But there's something niggling at the edges of his mind, polluting his thoughts. So he does what he does best. He talks.

"And, Derek, I don't think that you were the only one affected maybe. I kind of, you know, used my amazing seductive skills on you last night, not that they aren't amazing when we aren't cursed, but've been wanting to do that for years so. I think it made me act more, I don't know, Alpha-ish? And-"

He stops talking when he sees the blush on Derek's face. He blushes too, when he remembers the night before, what he said. Stiles is about to apologize, but then he feels something growing against his leg. 

He honestly cannot help what comes out of his mouth next, "is that another tail I feel growing, or are you just under another spell?" 

Stiles then sees Derek roll his eyes so hard that it must take copious amounts of werewolf healing in order to unstick them from the back of his head. However, the erection doesn't flag, and Stiles can feel himself responding. Stiles is suddenly extremely grateful that they stayed naked the whole day.

He rolls them over, pushing Derek back against the bed, and pulling his legs open. Derek makes a soft, helpless noise at being pulled open, as Stiles trails long, dragging kisses up the inside of Derek's legs. He bites not too softly on the flesh of Derek's inner thigh, but it's when Stiles begins to talk that Derek feels himself grow truly desperate. 

"You know that I'm as much yours as you are mine, right omega?" Stiles continues talking after a lewd lick to Derek's cock that forces precum and a helpless tilt of Derek's hips. "And maybe it's the spell making me be your Alpha, but I'll always be yours, and you'll always be mine. I'll always take care of you."

Derek cries out loudly into the empty loft as Stiles swallows him down. He pulls back up, hollowing his cheeks, sucking tight and hard on Derek's aching arousal. He does this over and over, right until Derek might cry from how good it feels, before Stiles pulls of completely. They both have a second of taking the other in; flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips. Stiles gives Derek another small smile before pulling back until he can fit between Derek's legs, his legs on Stiles' shoulders. 

Derek lets out a high pitched whine when he feels Stiles gently tug the tail out of the way before pulling Derek's cheeks apart. Stiles blows on Derek's still slightly swollen entrance, watching Derek shake in response. He coos gently, murmuring, "perfect, beautiful, omega," before leaning forward and sucking at Derek's hole.

"Alpha!" Derek calls out desperately, his body quivering from the concentrated pleasure at the base of his being. Stiles pushes his tongue in and out, swirling it in soft circles until Derek is wet enough to fit a finger inside. Stiles uses both hands, pulling Derek farther apart, shoving his tongue in deeper. He knows that some part of him must have found the right angle when Derek begins whining, his feet planted on Stiles back as he pushes into his face and hands. 

Stiles feels his own cock leaking, giving a full twitch at every loud yell or cry of Alpha. He pushes harder, wanting to see his omega fall apart so he can be the one to put him back together again. He twist his fingers, licks up Derek's taint and sucks one of his tightened up balls into his mouth. He presses mercilessly into the nub inside Derek that's making him sob, completely incoherent at this point. 

Stiles finally pushes him over the edge when he talks again, "You're the perfect omega, you know that? So good for me, good for your Alpha. Come on, Derek, let go for me. I love you." 

Derek screams his Alpha's name when he comes, letting out whines and keens and sobs of pleasure. He comes all over himself, and Stiles rubs some into his own skin as he places one last kiss to the tip of Derek's softening cock. Stiles sits up and begins stripping his own cock, hard and fast, already so on edge. It only takes Derek saying softly, pleading, "Alpha, please, make me smell like you, let me be yours."

Stiles comes with a whine of his own, painting the skin of Derek's chest and cock with his come, marking over where Derek had come all over himself earlier. He shakes as he comes down, collapsing on Derek, mixing both their scents. Derek makes a blessed out rumble, turning them both on their sides so they're facing each other. 

Stiles brushes the hair off Derek's forehead, thumb absently stroking over an intensely satisfied eyebrow. Derek gives him the smallest, most private smile, and Stiles feels his heart swell with more love and affection than he thought he could feel. They drift off again, murmuring sweet "I love you's," and "move over the come is sticking to me's" until they fall asleep in each others arm, feeling completely content with the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I could add a little more, but I have work and school and like sitting in a corner hating stuff, so it may take awhile/ never happen. anyway, thanks for reading! hoped it wasn't too awful.

**Author's Note:**

> What even. Sorry if it sucks, first fic and very much un betad


End file.
